Dancing Queen
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Era increíble como una canción podía unir momentáneamente a esas tres, más en aquella situación donde se podía ver claramente que no podían estar juntas.


**Para una mejor experiencia, escucha "Dancing Queen" de Abba**

 **Un beso.**

* * *

― ¡Por qué no pueden comportarse! ― La voz de Lila había resonado por toda la gran cocina, logrando que ambas compañeras se detuviesen en seco.

Tanto Chloé como Marinette tenían listos unos baldes, completamente llenos de agua enjabonada, dispuestas a lanzarlos una contra la otra.

Se encontraban ambas empapadas, incluyéndola.

Habían arruinado su tarde, y ahora también su ropa.

― La que no puede comportarse es ella ¡Es una salvaje! ― Exclamó Chloé, dándose la vuelta, indignada.

Tanto Marinette como Lila observaron cómo cómodamente volvía a su lugar, sentada a unos cuantos metros mientras se observaba sus uñas, quizás esperando que estas no se hubiesen dañado.

― Chloé, ven aquí y ayúdanos ― Siseo la italiana, señalando el fregadero que tenía a un lado de ella.

Se encontraban en la cocina de la cafetería del instituto pagando una _condena,_ ¿El castigo? Lavar todo lo que estuviese sucio.

Era su castigo por una gran discusión que habían tenido las tres jóvenes, causando un completo desastre en la clase de química.

Una habitual riña entre Marinette y Chloé que se había extendido hasta llegar a Lila, quien intento por todos los medios lograr que ambas se calmaran antes de que llegara la profesora ¿El resultado? Ella había terminado completamente irritada por la actitud de ambas y no dudo en lanzarles a cada una unos cuantos gusanos que tendrían para la clase.

Tres culpables y un castigo, decidió el director Damocles.

― Creo que es mejor olvidarlo, no vendrá ― Suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros, desanimada.

Lila hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción, observando como Marinette volvía a lo suyo.

Tomo una pequeña toalla de mano para poder secar sus brazos y dedos, no quedaba de otra. Con sus manos completamente secas, saco de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

Marinette le observó curiosa, preguntándose si ella realmente se pondría a atender su teléfono y definitivamente no haría su parte tal como Chloé.

Rápidamente desecho su idea cuando la vio dejarlo sobre una pequeña repisa, regresando a un lado de ella.

Y notó como una melodiosa canción que ya conocía comenzaba a escucharse en el lugar.

Una de sus canciones favoritas, una por la cual Alya le había llamado _anticuada._

No esperaba compartir algo en común con Lila. No es como si hubiese tratado de conocerla mejor, había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que había ingresado al instituto pero, ella parecía renuente a interactuar más de lo necesario.

― ¿Te gusta Abba? ― Preguntó Marinette cuando su compañera abrió el grifo ― Dancing Queen es una de mis canciones favoritas ―.

Lila le observó sorprendida.

― Sí, son el grupo favorito de _mía mamma_ ― Una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su rostro ― Esa canción siempre la hemos cantado ― Agregó mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Marinette iba a comentar algo más, cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz ajena a su espalda.

Chloé estaba tarareando, mientras sostenia un plato, entregándoselo.

Arqueó una ceja, confundida, incluso Lila se quedó observándola.

― La única razón por la que no quería hacer nada, era para no soportar sus reprimendas ― Rodó los ojos ― Pero si esta esa canción cubriendo sus voces, no tengo opción ― Torció levemente la boca.

Y, en parte aquello no era una excusa, realmente no quería tener a sus dos compañeras sobre ella, como la mayoría del tiempo, pero escuchar aquella canción le había puesto de un muy humor.

Su mamá, al igual que la de Lila, disfrutaba mucho esa canción, y a ella se la dedicaba cada vez que la cantaba, eso hacía unos años atrás.

― You are te dancing queen ― Corearon las tres, sorprendiéndose a sí mismas ― Young and sweet, only seventeen ― El cuerpo de las tres se movía incluso armoniosamente, con pequeños movimientos de hombros y cabeza seguían la música.

Mientras comenzaban a trabajar en equipo de una manera que no se esperaban.

Fue una sorpresa que Chloé comenzara a hacer su trabajo de manera rápida y eficaz, como si estuviese retando a ambas chicas a mejorar en lo que hacían, pero sutilmente.

Algo extraño de ella.

Y así, una extraña competencia comenzó, mientras un bucle musical de aquella animada canción sonaba y ellas tarareaban en conjunto, intentando demostrar quien de ellas se merecía ser "La reina del baile", como decía aquella pegajosa canción.

Lila lanzó levemente un poco de agua a ambas para poder desconcentrarlas en su labor, a lo que ambas con una mirada extrañamente cómplice, contra atacaron contra ella.

Para después ser el turno de Marinette.

― ¡Alto a ambas! ― Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que las risas entre ellas se detuvieran, Alya, quien había entrado con rapidez tomo a Marinette de los hombros ― ¡Dejen de molestarla! Puedo ir con el director Damocles y acusarlas de acoso ― Expresó mientras las señalaba, dejando a ambas confundidas.

― Alya ― Murmuró Marinette, intentando zafarse de un nuevo agarre que ella había impuesto sobre su cuello, asfixiándola ― Estábamos jugando ―.

La morena de la impresión soltó a su amiga, observándola confundida.

― Resulta que tienen buen gusto musical ― Se atrevió a decir Chloé, con una leve sonrisa ― Son menos insoportables de lo que aparentan.

― Por primera vez, en lo que llevo estudiando aquí, estoy completamente de acuerdo con _La ragazza rica_ ― Añadió Lila, logrando que Chloé hiciera una mueca por aquel comentario.

Quizás aquel día encontraron la manera de soportarse, y quien sabe, entablar una bonita y nada tranquila amistad.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Fanfic dedicado a Yuki_0015 en wattpad :)


End file.
